particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
South Majatran Wars
The South Majatran Wars is an historic term to describe a series of conflicts, fought throughout the South Majatra region of the continent of Majatra, between 3171 and 3197. Born out of the Likaton-Kafuri Cold War of the 3160s the wars that broke out during this time period, specifically the South Ocean War and the Jakanian Civil War, represented the deep divide between the participating states on issues like sovereignty, expansionism, and government organization. Despite the violence and the massive economic disruption of several economies of South Majatra, the South Majatran Wars influenced and bore new political thought that would dominate the region in the early 33rd century. Out of the carnage organizations like the Majatran Union and the United States of Majatra were created to attempt to unite Majatra under a continential government based off of the Pan-Majatran Movement. Backround The South Majatran Wars' roots trace back to the Likaton-Kalopian Crisis where the foundations for the decades long rivalry and tension that would exist in the South Majatran region. Set off by a terrorist attack in their capital by Kalopian ethnic militants, the recently revived Likatonia responded by waging a brutal campaign to find those responsible. Following a raid on a suspected hideout, investigators from the Ministry of Internal Affairs of Likatonia pinned the attacks on a Kalopian separatist group. In response the young administration of Robert Fournes, who many historians coin as the founder of modern day Likatonia, pushed to jail without trial over 12,000 ethnic Kalopians living within Likatonia's borders to "prevent another terrorist attack", igniting international outcry against their moves, and sparking a debate on humanitarian rights. President Fournes then demanded the government of Kalopia, who they believed possibly sanctioned the attack, open their borders to the Likatonian army to conduct their own investigation within Kalopia without oversight. The government of the Republic of Kalopia responded by claiming their government had no involvement in the attacks and pleaded for the release of the Kalopian-Likatons in jail. The Kalopian government refused however allowing the Likatonian army in their nation without oversight conducting their own investigation, saying that it would infringe on their national sovereignty. They claimed the Kalopian separatist group was not representative of the "entire Kalopian people" and thus as a whole the Kalopian people in Kalopia should not be subject to foreign investigators. The Kalopian government did say there we open to cooperation to find the rest of the group, which may have set up shop instead in Likatonia itself, but whatever cooperation Kalopia was willing to take part in was arguably washed away when in response to the Kalopian government Robert Fournes accused their government of working with the terrorists and threatened military action against the country as a whole with or without international support. President Fournes' sudden aggressiveness certainly pleased the hardliners and hawks of the Likaton Unity Party who saw the attack as an opportunity for Likatonia to emerge to the international stage as a power after centuries of doormat government. Majatran Cold War In the years leading up to the South Majatran Wars, specifically the South Ocean War, relations among Kafuristan and Likatonia rapidly deteriorated. Kafuristan had desired that Likatonia's military reconnaissance of the South Ocean cease and for them to remain out of Majatra entirely. Likatonia sought to strengthen their influence in Majatra and proclaimed their reconnaissance was just, even it was violating international borders. As it became clearer that there was no solution agreeable to all parties, Likatonia and Kafuristan moved closer to war. The two sides would not formally engaged in military conflict until 3171 but would wage propaganda campaigns to try to discredit eachother. Legacy & Analysis Political thought, views on soverignty, and government for the next century would be influenced by the South Majatran Wars. Pan-Majatranism The Pan-Majatran Movement was revived out of the South Ocean War and the Jakanian Civil War; organizations like the Majatran Union and the United States of Majatra, proponents of Pan-Majatra thought, would dominate the early part of the 33rd century in Majatra trying to spread their views of a continental government on Majatra. The United States of Majatra would be less successful in gaining recognition and support from Majatran nations however, remaining the shadow for some time of the larger Majatran Union. The UMS was nonetheless an extension of the Pan-Majatran Movement and their beliefs. The Majatran Union as the new century went on would eventually crumble despite the heavy support the Pan-Majatran school of thought received after the end of the Jakanian Civil War. Believed to have been brought down over, by what many called, their bullying of the nation of Vanuku to try to get them to join the Union, the MU faced strong resistance from several Majatran nations like Deltaria and Cobura who believed their existance threatened the soverignty of the continent. The historic South Majatra Conference would take place which saw the participation of nearly all of the South Majatra nations including Greater Hulstria, a participant of the South Ocean War, who helped draft the final treaty. Out of the South Majatra Conference, the first kind held in centuries, saw the drafting of the South Majatra Demilitarization & Cooperation Agreement that saw the demilitarization of Lake Majatra and the agreement among signatory nations of non-aggression. The treaty did not have any provision on an establishment of a continental government or a single currency but rather placed more emphasis on national sovereignty and territorial integrity, effectively rejecting the principles Pan-Majatran Movement. Post-War Economic Conditions For many nations in South Majatra economic conditions following the end of the South Majatran Wars were very bitter. Infrastructure loss was a main issue for nations like Cildania and Kafuristan who were the battleground sites for many of the battles that took place during the South Ocean War. Kafuristan was better able to recover economically due to its modern economy and large oil industry, including help from their international allies, but this was only after period of reconstruction the country had to undergo. Cildania, economically, took longer to recover in part because Cildania after the South Ocean War lost several oil rigs to Kafuristan strikes and their southern oil fields, which had financed the country for years, were largly damaged when southern Cildania became a battleground for the last stage of the war considered to be the most violent in the conflict. The exist of Cildania from the oil trade in South Majatra for the time being had an invisible hand, economists argue, in helping Kafuristan take in larger profits and business from their better recovered oil industry as well. Jakania, following their Civil war, had arguably the worst economic conditions after the conflicts ended. Jakania, for a large part of the events of the Civil War, were occupied by the National Transitional Council, and much of their infrastructure was destroyed, or badly damaged, by the NTC's attempt to establish control as well to take advantage of Jakania's natural resources. The republican dominated National Transitional Council had taken apart for example Jakania's oil and gas market by "splitting the spoils" for their respective nations. Their occupation deeply affected the food supply as well in Jakania. Their once world renowed argicultural market was highly hurt by the civil war and the occupation by the NTC, taking years to recover when the Jakanian Civil War ended with the monarchist victory; food shortages in Jakania would be reported for several years after the conflict ceased. Jakania had to, for a better part of the early new century, rely on foreign aid and assistance by their allies who supported them in the civil war. Poverty levels increased, shortages of workers, wages decreased, and unemployment grew to historic levels in the nation resulting in the Great Jakanian Economic Depression which would last for many years. Former Hulstrian Foreign Minister Philip Roderick would call the post-war conditions in Jakania a "permanent stain on Terran history". Politics & Government The South Majatran Wars would have a lasting effect on politics and government in Majatra coming into the new century. Many of the islamic monarchs came out politically stronger than they were prior to the outbreak of the conflicts. Out of the Jakanian Civil War for example the 2nd Great Empire of Jakania was formed out of the defeat of the republican National Transitional Council and they, being the House of al-Amun, would remain a fixture in Majatran politics for years to come especially in the circles of Pan-Majatranism, founding the United States of Majatra organization. Economically though Jakania was worse off and that would remain a problem in Jakania for several decades. The islamic monarchs in Kafuristan and Al'Badara would fair much better with the House of Al-Majali dominated the royal circles in South Majatra; they had after all defeated their enemies in not one but two wars and had grasped a sizeable portion of the oil industry in the South Ocean. Cildanian politics and government, remarkably, would see little or no change. The Cildanian monarchy, despite their defeat in the South Ocean War by the allies, would reign well into the 3240s, and the Cildanian National Coalition, the governing party of Cildania, would face little resistance of their power domestically. Cildania, after the events of the South Majatra Conference, would ratify the South Majatra Demilitarization and Cooperation Agreement.In Jelbania,the Corporate Jelbania Conglomerate,took power,and collapsed after 10 years in power,replaced by the Jelbanian Liberty Front which was a beligerent liberal Nationalist front,by the 3240's,the Government was an ATR Bigwig,but the National Union Caucus,Jelbania Nationalist Workers,Aster Federation Party,and the Grand Nationalist Party,they formed the Jelbanian Government but the NUC later Collapsed and the Government became a stable democracy. Category:Majatra Category:History Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Wars of the 32nd century Category:Political Crises of the 32nd Century Category:History of Majatra